Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an error detecting apparatus for a gate driver which improves reliability of a display apparatus, a display apparatus having the error detecting apparatus and a method of detecting an error of the gate driver using the error detecting apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. Alternatively, an LCD apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode and a common electrode, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. A desired image may be displayed by adjusting intensity of the electric field, modifying transmittance of the liquid crystal layer which light passes through.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The panel driver includes a gate driver driving a gate line of the display panel and a data driver driving a data line of the display panel.
The gate driver generates a gate signal. The gate driver sequentially applies the gate signal to the gate line. When a gate signal error is generated, the display panel may not display the desired image.
In general, the gate signal error is inspected by monitoring an image displayed on the display panel with inspector's naked eye; hence, gate signal error may occasionally be overlooked and not be detected.
Moreover, the defective gate driver may be integrated on to the display panel. In such case, the manufactured display panel becomes defective when the gate signal error is not detected, decreasing the reliability of the display apparatus.